


【中译】探究的心

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：威尔的儿子问了他的同事们一个问题。所有人都没有答案。爸爸和爹地会救场的。好吧，或许只有爹地。这个故事是网友给我的梗，说想看两位爸爸讨论鸟儿和蜜蜂。最后发生的是下面这故事，不好意思了。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Kudos: 5





	【中译】探究的心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inquiring Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051348) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：这一章杰克和法医三人组都会出现。很欢乐的一张，2333333

汉尼拔▪莱克特九世，这位有着和爹地一样的卷发，和爸爸一样的眼睛的四岁小孩，正坐在凳子上盯着杰克▪克劳福德探员。这位高大的男人好像正专注在档案上，把这小屁孩给完全忽略了。汉尼走了过去，想要偷看男人手边的文件，但档案很快被合上然后放到一边去了。  
“我爹地在哪里？”汉尼靠着桌子问道。  
“在工作。”杰克回答。他的声音带着往常的生硬，以及之前已经回答过好几次同样问题的不耐烦。他把注意力放回到档案上。  
“克劳福德先生？”汉尼的声音和平时一样有礼貌。  
“什么事，小汉尼拔（Junior）？”杰克问，头也没抬起来。  
“小宝宝是从哪里来的？”  
杰克猛地抬起头，吓得汉尼往后退了一步。“你这个问题应该问你爸。”  
“爹地还在工作。”汉尼告诉他，如果这小家伙不是只有四岁，杰克会觉得那绝对是嘲弄的语气。  
“你想画画吗？”他尝试分散小鬼的注意力。  
“你有蜡笔吗？”汉尼的眼睛亮了起来，笑眯眯地问。  
杰克扬起了眉毛，然后想起小屁孩不会明白为什么这个问题很可笑。  
“我有记号笔。”他提议道。  
“爸爸说我不准用记号笔，因为我会弄得乱糟糟的。”汉尼告诉他。  
“你爸爸不在这里。”杰克语气有点生气，递给汉尼一支马克笔和一些表格。“在背面画。”  
四分钟后，他一把从小家伙手里拿走了马克笔。“你在做什么？”  
“画温斯顿。”汉尼因为杰克的语气缩了一下。  
“在桌子上？”杰克的声音提了起来。  
“我没有纸了。”汉尼用发抖的声音回答，杰克立马冷静了下来。  
小孩看上去像马上要哭出来了。杰克一直和小朋友处不来。和小屁孩哇哇大哭让人紧张不安相比，杰克更担心的是威尔的反应。威尔把自己唯一的儿子委托给他看管，而自己利用这个人情让他去解剖室帮忙去了。  
“嘿，没事的。”杰克努力让自己温柔点，但小男孩貌似不买账。他眼角瞥到贝弗莉走过，然后把她叫了过来。  
“小汉尼拔！”她的声音满是兴奋，直到她看到他的脸，然后赶紧走过来蹲在这一脸悲伤的小家伙身边。“发生什么了，甜心？”  
“我画到桌子上了。”汉尼抽了抽鼻子。  
贝弗莉生气地看了杰克一眼。“没事的，小鬼。杰克叔叔不介意的，是不是啊杰克？”  
“没事。”杰克咬牙切齿地说。“贝芙，我要你在威尔从解剖室回来前帮忙看着他。拜托了？”  
她张了张嘴巴，然后笑着说。“没问题。我的实验室里没有（人体）‘部分’，”她朝杰克眨眨眼。“还有我的报告可能会晚一点交。”  
“没问题，走吧。”他愤愤地说，走回自己的办公桌。  
贝弗莉做了个鬼脸，汉尼咯咯笑了起来。  
“想要做一座火山或者橡皮泥吗？”贝弗莉问，轻轻戳了汉尼一下。  
“什么是橡皮泥？”汉尼咯咯笑着扭了扭身体。  
“是一种你爸爸可能会讨厌的东西。”贝芙露出了坏坏的笑容。“是的，我们应该做点橡皮泥玩！准备好了吗？”  
汉尼点点头，在走到门口之前，他突然转身去拿自己画的画。他走到杰克跟前，把画放在探员面前。  
“拜拜，克劳福德探员。”汉尼说，踮起脚很快地抱了他一下，然后就跑过去重新拉起贝弗莉的手。  
“拜拜。”杰克说，柔声细语，脸上带着点不确定。等到他发现贝弗莉会意的眼神，他哼了一声，重新埋头工作。  
**  
贝弗莉把原料混合起来，让汉尼把食品色素加进去。看到带着马克笔痕迹的小手指头很快变成了绿色，她把骂人的话咽了回去。小家伙当然不太在意，还想着多加一点，直到她把色素从他手里拿走。  
“小宝宝是从哪里来的？”他把贝弗莉问了个措手不及。  
“妈咪的肚子。”她不假思索的回答，脸上的肌肉为接下来的问题而抽了抽。  
男性生子在最近几十年变得越来越普遍了，但这个突变只有不到10%的男性会有。而他们大部分都是异性恋，永远也不会发现他们还能怀上小孩。贝弗莉觉得自己是个思想开放的人，所以为刚才说漏嘴的带有性别歧视的回答有点不开心。  
“我没有妈咪。爸爸给我做花生酱果冻三明治。”汉尼解释道。  
贝弗莉的嘴张开又合上，最后变成了皱眉。“我相信他会做。我觉得你最好问你爹地。”  
“他在工作。”汉尼用一种小孩所能做到的严肃的语气告诉她。  
“是的，你可以等之后再问他。”她说，然后把橡皮泥递给汉尼，想要分散他的注意力。  
“好的。”汉尼把橡皮泥拉成两半，脸上是大大的笑容，眼睛闪闪发光。“等爹地告诉我之后，卡兹小姐，我会告诉你的。”  
**  
布莱恩▪泽勒和吉米▪普莱斯的声音从走廊远处传来。他们的笑声盖住了大部分他们在讨论的不合时宜的话题。贝弗莉伸出头，示意他们过来。  
“嘿，你刚才消失去哪儿了？”布莱恩走进实验室的时候问道。  
“杰克给我安排了特殊任务。”贝弗莉的头往小家伙的方向示意了一下。  
“嘿，小汉尼拔。”吉米走过去和小家伙击掌，看着手掌沾到绿色的橡皮泥之后咧嘴一笑。  
“威尔告诉我们小家伙在这里。你们相处得怎么样？”布莱恩问，也走过去小家伙那边。  
“不错，但我要开始做测试了。”贝弗莉咬着嘴唇。“威尔在哪里？”  
“杰克那边。应该不会很久了。”  
“该——的。”她勉强圆了过去，布莱恩做着“圆的好”的嘴型。她翻了个白眼，抓狂地呼了口气。“你们要帮忙。我的眼睛只是离开了一分钟，一般的橡皮泥都跑到他头发上了。”  
吉米笑着弄掉了一些橡皮泥，但不觉得自己可以把它们全部弄干净。他关心了一下橡皮泥还剩多少，告诉汉尼能拿它们做什么，例如做钥匙的模子。  
“这有多难？”布莱恩耸了耸肩。“嘿，小鬼，吉米和我（me）打算去咖啡厅弄点冰淇淋，想来帮忙吗？”  
汉尼点点头，然后模仿爸爸教自己的样子，纠正了布莱恩的语法问题，“吉米和我（I）。”  
吉米扑哧一笑，“冰淇淋没布莱恩的份。”  
布莱恩大笑起来，但汉尼皱着眉头说，“我会把自己的冰淇淋分给他的。”  
“看，至少还是有人关心我的。”布莱恩伸出手，汉尼伸手握住了。  
当看到布莱恩感到他们手里的橡皮泥时脸上的表情，吉米忍不住又大笑起来。  
***  
汉尼两只手拿着蛋筒，嘴里啃着香草冰淇淋上的果仁和巧克力。  
“我爹地在哪里？”  
“和我们一起不开心吗？”吉米问，试图装出一副受伤的样子。  
“开心，你们对我很好。”汉尼用袖子擦了一下脸蛋，然后又把脸吃得一塌糊涂。“我有个问题要问爹地。”  
“你打算问你爹地要冰淇淋吗？”吉米问。  
“不，”汉尼摇摇头，“我已经有了。如果我吃太多会肚子痛。”  
“听上去很合理。”布莱恩点点头。“你是想问他要个纹身吗？”  
“不。”汉尼用力摇摇头，卷发甩了起来。  
“要在周五晚上借车吗？”吉米眨眨眼。“是有火辣的约会吗，帅哥？”  
汉尼咯咯笑着摇摇头。他不是很懂他们的意思，不过他知道他们在开玩笑，因为除了安全座椅，他不应该坐在车里的其他地方。  
“好吧，吉米，我们能猜到的。”布莱恩咬着嘴唇。“你要问他你可不可以晚上不睡觉看动画片？”  
“不。”汉尼因为他们冒着傻气的猜测笑个不停。所有人都知道小男孩在睡觉的时候长身体，他打算以后要比爸爸高。  
“好吧，我们被难住了。你想问你爹地什么问题？”吉米放弃了。  
“我想知道小宝宝是从哪里来的。”汉尼说，他舔了一下从手上流下来的冰淇淋。“你知道吗？”  
一阵‘嗯’‘呃’，两个大人互相看了一眼。  
“鹳送来的。”吉米说，同时布莱恩也说道，“从卷心菜地里来的。”  
他们互相看了一眼，回头对着汉尼。  
“从卷心菜地里来的。”吉米严肃地点了点头。  
“鹳送来的。”布莱恩同一时间说道。  
“你们不知道？”汉尼问，惊讶地抬起了眉毛。  
“嗯——”布莱恩把字拉长，希望给自己争取点时间，但最后什么也没想出来。“我知道你爹地知道答案。”  
“是的，”吉米同意道。“是的，他知道。我们去找他问一下，先把你的冰淇淋吃完。”  
“你自己问。”布莱恩纠正道。“吉米等下还有工作，我要盯着他确保他没偷懒。”  
汉尼耸耸肩膀，继续吃冰淇淋。  
**  
“哦，老天。”威尔瞪大眼睛，嘴巴张开着。“你到底干什么了，小伙计？”  
威尔抬起头，瞪了站在餐厅外面走廊上的两人一眼。今天下午，他可是把一个干干净净的小男孩留在了杰克的办公室。现在小家伙的手指又黑又绿，袖子和衣服前面还有冰淇淋和巧克力的痕迹……头发上还有些绿色的东西粘在上面。  
“我们发现他的时候就已经是这样的了。”吉米举起双手表示不是自己的错。  
“那冰淇淋——”布莱恩刚开口就被朋友拦住了。  
“我们把冰淇淋弄干净了！”吉米陈述道。  
威尔翻了个白眼，小家伙靠在他腿上。  
“发生了太多事情了！”布莱恩咧着嘴，把吉米拉走。“我肯定你会有很多事情要补上。”  
“谢谢帮我看着他。”威尔说，对他们比平时更怪异的行为扬起眉毛。  
“爹地。”汉尼拉了拉他的裤子。  
“看起来你今天过得不错。”威尔露出一个疲惫的笑容。小孩总会把自己弄得脏兮兮的，他很习惯，但没想着要把他整理干净。“为什么不告诉我你是怎么变成一个脏兮兮的小男孩的？”  
“爸爸会生气吗？”汉尼退后一步，用一个四岁小孩不会有或不应该有的小心谨慎，看了看自己的衣服。  
“不会。”威尔笑着温柔地告诉他。“我们会整理干净的。”  
汉尼用自己有点粘乎乎的手抓着威尔，把刚才的绿色橡皮泥和冰淇淋都告诉了他。  
**  
汉尼拔对着自己儿子绿色的小手指皱了皱眉，但最后只是抬了下眉毛就随它去了。  
威尔不相信能骗过自己的爱人，但他还是带着一丝小小的愧疚把他们儿子吃了冰淇淋当中饭的事给省略了。他开始没注意，直到汉尼告诉他冰淇淋不是甜点而是他的中饭。吃完之后，他也不觉得饿。四年来这么一次也不会把小孩怎么了。  
再说，汉尼的胃口在晚餐的时候就回来了。他开心地吃着饭，看到爹地引开爸爸注意之后从他盘子里偷了颗绿色的豌豆之后，咯咯笑了起来。威尔对汉尼眨了眨眼，把手指放在嘴唇上。汉尼严肃地同意了这个请求，他不会告诉爸爸是谁吃了那颗豌豆的，即使被挠多少痒痒也不会说。  
“好吧，调查先暂停一下，直到有新的线索出现。”汉尼拔朝威尔眯了眯眼。“但你还是一名嫌疑人。不要离开这个州。”  
“如果我真离开了，你会找到我的。”威尔耸耸肩。  
“你这是在假设你值得被我们找出来。”汉尼拔朝儿子靠过去。“爹地这个绿豌豆小偷，值得我们去找他吗？”  
“只是有嫌疑！”威尔大叫，汉尼拔朝他嘘了一声。  
“值得，”汉尼笑着说。“爹地会给我亲亲。”  
汉尼拔考虑了一下，然后点点头。“我们要紧紧看着他。”  
“小宝宝是从哪里来的？”汉尼突然问道，威尔被酒呛到了。汉尼拔看上去没有被吓到。  
“这是个很好的问题。这是一个叫受精的过程，”汉尼拔轻松地回答，“当一个卵细胞和——”  
剩下的话被威尔轻轻地捶了一下打断，汉尼拔扭头看着威尔，脸上带着惊讶和一点想杀人的表情。老男人克制了自己想要伸手摸一下很肯定已经淤伤的大腿的本能反应。同时也制止了另一种更黑暗的本能。  
“宝宝是从医院来的。”威尔语气紧绷，喉咙因为咳嗽有点干哑。  
“医院？”  
“是的，医生找到他们的。”威尔解释道。  
“像爸爸那样？”汉尼抬头看向正皱眉看着爹地的爸爸。  
“是的，但是你爸爸以前做过的那种医生。”威尔纠正道，没有理会来自汉尼拔的视线，一直看着儿子。“你明白吗？”  
“明白。”汉尼点点头，很满意这个答案。“我们可以去看宝宝吗？”  
“为什么你想去看宝宝？”汉尼拔最后还是看着小家伙问道。  
“我不知道。”汉尼耸耸肩。“爹地有时候会带我去店里看小狗狗。”  
威尔有点脸红，低头看着盘子。  
“你想要一个宝宝吗？”汉尼拔柔声问道。  
“不。”小家伙的脸皱了起来。“我更想要一只狗狗。”  
威尔用酒杯挡住自己的笑，完全没理汉尼拔冻人的视线。


End file.
